


teen wolf one shots

by stilestheloml



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Binge Drinking, Bromance, Depression, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Sad, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilestheloml/pseuds/stilestheloml
Summary: one shots of my current tv show that i am obsessed with \includes sterek, allydia, sciles, steter + more
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> one shots cause i do be bored tho :/

lydia martin. the girl everyone seemed to be obsessed with, even her friend, stiles stilinski, had the hugest crush in the world on her. but malia hale never liked her. she was stuck up and annoying, acted like such a brat, pretended stiles never existed, bullied her whatever chance she got. malia wanted to know what was so special about lydia fucking martin that had everyone rushing to her side when she needed something. it was that afternoon, when malia was visiting the hospital to see her best friend, scott mccall, when she was on the elevator, the precious bitch herself stepped in. and of fucking course the elevator broke down, so now she was alone with bitch face herself. 

"call again." lydia demanded of malia. "you do it." malia growled, starting to get annoyed with her. "rude." lydia picked up the phone again and demanded the police hurry up. "god, the police are so slow." lydia complained as malia stared at her angrily. "what did i even do to you?" lydia asked the other girl. "you're stuck up, annoying, act like a brat, ignore stiles whenever he does something nice for you, bullied me for 8 years of my life. you're not a good person." malia snapped. lydia was frozen as she stared at the blonde. "i'm sorry." lydia martin apologizing? malia was shocked. "i never meant to hurt you or stiles." she spoke up again. "i just- my parents want the perfect daughter, they want me to act like a princess bitch. but if i had it my way, i would be nice to you, to stiles, to everyone. they just want me to be a stuck up bitch." lydia ranted and suddenly, malia was pulling the girl into a hug. "why don't you just tell your parents that?" malia asked, confused. "have you met my parents? they would hate me for not acting the right way." lydia was going on and on. "i just want to be good enough for everyone, for stiles, for you." her voice was soft as she spoke. "for me?" malia echoed, feeling her heart speed up. "i have had the hugest crush on you. like stiles has on me." lydia replied and malia breathed in. she turned to face the redhead before pressing her lips against lydia's. "i love you." malia admitted. "i always thought you hated me so i never told anyone, not even scott or stiles." malia told the girl. lydia smiled before she kissed malia, the two smiling. 

the girls had come out to malia's parents first. peter smiled at his daughter, proud of her. her mother did the same, hugging the two girls as she cried. she told scott and stiles next, who, unbeknownst to her, had their own secret. "oh my god! congrats guys!" she pulled them both into a hug as they had told the girls they had been dating for months and only just got the courage to tell them. malia turned back to lydia, a smile on her lips. she turned to the boys, smirking before she kissed lydia. the boys accepted her challenge and began to make out as well. everyone watched with amusement as the couples were happy and having fun.


	2. panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles has a panic attack in the train station in 6x05 and who's there to comfort him? peter fucking hale of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a little bad, i'm basing this off the panic attacks i've had

stiles turned to find himself in a train station full of catatonic people, staring at the stops. stiles walked and yelled for what seemed like hours to try and see if anyone wasn't catatonic but no use, everyone was. stiles started to feel dizzy as he felt his heart speed up and his vision blurred. it was getting hard to breathe, his breathing becoming rapid as the tears fell from his face. he tried desperately to remember what lydia had said, to hold his breath, but thinking of lydia, of her forgetting he existed, made him spiral more. everyone had forgotten him, his father, lydia, scott, even liam and hayden and mason had forgotten him. stupid fucking ghost riders, fucking everything up. stiles hadn't had a panic attack since the day in the locker room when lydia calmed him down. but she wasn't here to kiss him, to slow his increasing heart race. to soothe him, to tell him everything was going to be okay. he stumbled around the train station, whimpering even though he knew no one could hear his pleas. in his panic educed state, stiles happened to miss someone who was watching him. 

peter knew he had chance of escape from wherever the hell he was, so he stared at the newspaper in his hand, like he was fucking comatose like the rest of these idiots were. he looked up as he heard someone sobbing and he turned to see stiles stumbling around, his heart race extremely high. peter let out a sigh before he headed over to the panicked boy. "stiles." his voice was unusually calm as he spoke to the usually spastic kid so full of energy and so far from himself right now. "stiles, look at me." peter spoke as the boy turned to look at him, his eyes widening. "p-peter?" his voice was trembling as he shook, looking more vulnerable than peter had ever seen the boy. he looked younger than he was, and deep down peter felt for the kid. "yes, it's me. you need to steady your heartbeat and slow your breathing." peter demanded, wincing as stiles heart beat faster. "i- i can't. l- lydia h- helped last time." stiles spoke, his breathing getting faster and faster. "what did she do to bring you out of it?" peter asked, hoping he could try the same tactic. "she kissed me." nope, peter was most definitely not trying that. "tell me about her. how do you feel when you're around lydia?" he hoped talking about his feelings for the redhead would snap him out of his panic attack. "she was there with me. before i got taken. i told her to remember i love her, that she saved my life and i saved her too. she was the first girl i ever danced with. the girl i would literally die for." it was then that peter had realized the boy's heart had begun to slow, his breathing even. "you're okay, stiles." peter told him. peter remembered the night he bit lydia, when stiles had said to kill him instead. he had underestimated the boy's feelings, thinking it was some crush that would go away. but it hadn't, if anything they just got stronger. and so did stiles urge to protect her. "you really do love her, don't you?" peter asked as the teen calmed down. "yes. i do." stiles replied, voice still shaky but stable enough. "now that you're stable enough, i think it's time we try and escape wherever the hell we are, don't you think?" peter asked the teen who nodded. peter helped the boy stand up, his legs shaking a little, but otherwise he was stable enough to walk. "peter?" peter turned to stiles. "thanks." stiles mumbled and peter sent him a smirk. "you owe me, stiles." was all he said as the two went off to plan their escape. 

when they had gotten out of the ghost riders trap, stiles and peter formed a strong bond, that episode in the train station forever in their minds. while they still disagreed and sent sarcastic remarks at each other, it was mostly out of fun. the others had been confused, especially stiles dad. stiles had explained what had happened, how after he was taken he had ended up in the train station having a panic attack and peter, and lydia in a way, managed to calm him down. "you thought of your feelings for me?" lydia had asked, her eyes red from crying. "of course i did. you mean the world to me." stiles had replied back, his eyes shining bright. that's how stiles ended up here, lying next to lydia as he stared at the ceiling. he looked at lydia's sleeping form and smiled. 'i got the girl.' was his last thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep, free of nightmares.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles and derek have a heart to heart after the nogitsune and derek realizes just how much stiles was hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just thought we should have seen more of the aftermath of the nogitsune and someone comforting stiles about what happened. we all know it'd most likely be scott or lydia, but my sterek heart wants to imagine this.

stiles locked himself in his room as memories of what the nogitsune had done played inside his head on a loop. allison and aiden's death played over and over again. chris, isaac and ethan had all left town after the funeral, probably so they didn't have to face him. he was the one who got their loved ones killed after all. stiles stared up at his ceiling, trying to close his eyes and get some sleep. ever since the nogitsune had been expelled, stiles wasn't sleeping. he was scared the nogitsune would return, terrorize his friends and family, kill another of his friends. that, and the endless amounts of nightmares that plagued his sleep every time he closed his eyes. the dreams were so real, he swore he could feel allison's body in his hands, he would have to scream himself awake. his dad would always run in, hold him tight and whisper soothing words but stiles could tell he was exhausted from looking after him. so stiles stopped sleeping, letting his father believe that the nightmares had gone away. he felt bad for lying to his dad, but when he saw his father more awake and alert than he had been in months, he didn't regret his decision. although it had been almost 6 days since he last slept a wink, he forced himself to go to school, to be his sarcastic self to convince scott and the others he was okay, even though he wasn't. every time he looked at scott, he saw him holding allison's body, sobbing. so stiles began to distance himself from his friends, hoping they wouldn't notice. he stopped going to pack meetings, probably annoying derek, but other than that, they don't care. as he laid on his bed, trying to sleep for once since his last nightmare, he couldn't focus on anything. eventually, he fell into a dreamless sleep and he thought everything was fine. 

apparently, what he had done to stop himself from waking up screaming was dig his nails into his palm. when he woke that morning, his hands were covered in blood and deep wounds. he knew his father would freak, send him to melissa to be checked out. so he grabbed a couple of bandages from his cupboard and tried his best to wrap his injured hands. it was hard, but he managed to stay silent the whole time. he headed downstairs to find his dad reading the newspaper and eating breakfast. "hey dad." he smiled as he walked in the kitchen. his dad waved but said nothing as he left the house. "weird." stiles muttered as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and headed to school. when he got there, scott and the others had already gone in. "good." he muttered. stiles knew he deserved to be alone, given how he had been ignoring them in order to distance himself. he noticed scott's worried glances and lydia's attempts to get up to talk to him but kira placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her and she sent an apology glance his way. stiles didn't care. he belonged alone, so he would never hurt any of them again. after school was finished, he heard lydia behind him, trying to catch up to him but he got in his jeep and drove off, leaving lydia disappointed. 

every night, he continued to dig his nails into his hands, bandaged them up and left for school. it was a vicious cycle he kept doing, so he didn't wake his dad. finally, the weekend came and he laid in bed. his dad had already left for work so stiles was alone. his eyes filled with fresh tears, knowing he had lost his friends. none of them checked up on him anymore. scott had, for a while, before he seemed to realize stiles was 'fine' and left him alone. "i'm not fine." he sobbed as the weight of everything was crushing him. the endless alone time he had, his dad was barely home anymore, leaving him to his depressing thoughts. he had even though of ending his life a couple of times, but he stopped those thoughts. his dad needed him, even if he rarely acknowledged him anymore. everyone seemed to think he was fine, his facade fooled everyone. a memory flashed in his mind of his own mouth speaking those words to scott, while twisting a sword in his gut. "we're tricksters, we fool everyone." (A/N - forgot what he actually says, so lets just pretend this is what he says.) stiles flinched, remembering as he kept twisting, how it felt so good. the pain he caused. 'it was the nogitsune.' he tried telling his mind. 'part of you enjoyed being stronger than scott, making him feel weak.' his thoughts told him. stiles shook his head as he tried to rid his mind of the poison it had become since the removal of void. a knock on his window distracting him from his thoughts. 'of fucking course, derek shows up.' stiles thought bitterly as he opened the window. "what's up sour wolf?" stiles tried to smile but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "are you okay?" derek flinched at his own tone. "i'm fine." stiles replied. "stiles, you aren't fine. you stopped showing up to pack meetings, you've been ignoring scott, who thinks he's done something to ruin your trust, you're ignoring your father too, not to mention you've been showing up to school in bandages." derek pointed at his hands with a knowing look. "what's going on?" derek's voice became soft. "what's going on, is that 6 months ago, i watched my best friend's first love die in his arms, i watched a friend lose his twin brother, i had a fucking demon possess me and use me against my friends and constantly tortured me inside my own mind. i've had nightmares that are so real, i feel like i'm there again. i stopped sleeping so i didn't wake my dad because he was so fucking exhausted after running into my room every night to comfort me. i started sleeping again but managed to find a way to stop waking up screaming so my dad could sleep. i've felt so fucking depressed, i've been tempted to end my life while none of you assholes noticed the facade i was putting on was fake! i just wanted someone to notice my pain, to notice i'm not fucking okay." stiles let out a sob as he ranted to derek. none of the pair noticed the sheriff standing outside the door, listening to every word stiles had said. derek pulled the sobbing teen into a warm embrace as he sat there silently, letting the boy release his pent up emotions. "why didn't you come to me?' derek spoke when he was sure stiles had calmed down. "i didn't want to burden you or anyone else." stiles admitted. "i don't care. whenever you feel like this, i want you to talk to me, to the pack. we want to help you." derek told the teen who looked utterly broken and exhausted as he laid in derek's arms. "thanks." stiles muttered as his eyes closed and for once, the nightmares didn't plague his dreams. 

when stiles woke up that morning, he was fully awake. not like the slumber he had been in for the last 6 months, but fully awake. he turned to see derek asleep on his bed and he smiled as he snapped a photo, cursing when the flash was on and woke derek up. instead of being mad like he should, derek smiled playfully as he grabbed stiles phone. "i'm glad to see you happy." derek told the teenager. "thanks for last night. you really helped me." stiles apologized softly. "don't thank me." derek told him. stiles couldn't take this anymore. he stood up and pressed his lips against the older male's lips. derek let out a squawk before he kissed back passionately. "god, i've been wanting to do that for ages." stiles admitted with a sheepish grin. "so have i." derek replied. "so what does that make us?" stiles asked. "whatever you want us to be." derek replied as stiles kissed him again. "i love you, derek.": stiles said softly. "i love you more.":


	4. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lydia gets her period and allison is there to comfort her and stiles is being a brother to her.

lydia martin groaned as she woke up to find her sheets stained scarlet. she quickly went to the bathroom and changed, before she heads back to her room to remove the sheets. she puts them in the wash and changes her sheets. she lays down once she's sure she isn't leaking. her abdomen starts throbbing painfully and she groans as her mom comes in to see if she's awake. "lydia, what's wrong?" her mother asked as she saw lydia on her bed, close to tears. "i got my period. it's one of my extremely heavy days. can i please stay home?" lydia begged her mother, close to tears. her mother nodded before she walked out, leaving lydia to herself. she grabbed her laptop and decided to binge her favorite shows since she had nothing better to do. once she had made it up to the finale of her last show, her eyes began to close. she closed her laptop and drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

"hey, have any of you seen lydia today?" allison asked the boys who shook their heads no. "she wasn't in second period, i'm just worried." she replied as scott sent her a look. things between them had ended kind of awkwardly after allison told him she liked lydia and they had begun dating. allison looked at stiles, who just shrugged before turning to scott. allison smirked, she could tell stiles had a crush on his best friend and she could tell scott felt the same way. it was only a matter of time before one of them confessed and started dating. allison decided she would go to lydia's house after school to make sure her girlfriend was okay. maybe she was just sick or something. when the school bell finally rung, signalling the end of the day, allison rushed to her car to drive to lydia's. she hated that she was such a worried girlfriend, but she had to make sure she was okay, considering she's a banshee who hears voices in her head daily. she got to lydia's house to find lydia's blue car in the drive way. 'so she's home. good.' allison thought as she entered the house. she made her way to lydia's room to hear groaning from inside. "lydia!" she pulled open the door to find lydia curled up in a fetal position, holding a heat pack, crying in pain. "oh baby." allison rushed to her girlfriend's side as she hugged the crying girl. "it hurts." lydia complained. "i know, baby. i'll go get some ibuprofen and some advil." allison went to move but lydia grabbed her hand. "stay." she murmured, not wanting to be alone. allison smiled before she laid down next to lydia, grabbing her phone to send a quick text to someone. "who're you texting?" lydia asked softly. "stiles. he knows what to get. he's helped me with period supplies before." allison replied as her phone dinged and stiles replied with a yes. "it's okay, lydia. sleep." allison told her exhausted girlfriend as lydia's eyes began to close. lydia smiled at allison tiredly before she closed her eyes and drifted to a more peaceful sleep. 

stiles jeep pulling up woke lydia out of sleep. she turned to see allison had gone and panicked seized her heart until she realized allison had gone to get her supplies. she could distantly hear her thanking stiles before his car pulled out of the driveway and allison returned. she smiled as she saw lydia awake and handed her what stiles had brought. "he's such a good friend. did you thank him for me?" lydia asked her girlfriend. "yes i did, he said it was no problem." allison replied. she looked at lydia to find her deep in thought. "lyds?" she asked lydia, snapping her out of her thoughts. "i was just thinking of how stiles had the hugest crush on me from 3rd grade to last year." lydia smiled as she remembered how nervous he was to be around her and how he had grown to be like her brother now. "yeah. i can't believe how much he's changed. he went from being the stranger who practically stalked you to being a brother to us." allison replied. "even when he was crushing on me, he never treated me the way jackson did. he was never abusive or the type of boy to call me hot and sexy. he always called me beautiful." lydia added. "don't tell me you have a crush on him now." allison joked. "no. i can see the way he stares at scott with a longing look." lydia replied, smirking. "you see that too?" allison asked as they planned over how they would get their friends together. eventually, the light outside turned dark and allison sent her a smile. "i have to go. dad will be worried about me." allison told her softly. "okay. i'll see you tomorrow." she pressed her lips against allison's before allison got up and left, still smiling. 

when they got to school that day, lydia and allison could tell scott and stiles were hiding something. "alright, do you two want to tell us what you're hiding or do we have to dig ourselves?" lydia had questioned. "we're dating." scott blushed as he spoke. the girls turned to each other before high fiving. "yes! we knew it." both girls laughed as the boys faces blushed a deep red. "we had a plan to get you two together." lydia told them as they walked to the cafeteria. "of course you did." stiles joked. "hey, stiles. thanks for bringing me what i needed yesterday." lydia thanked him. "it's no problem, you're like my sister. i would be happy to buy stuff for either of you." stiles turned to allison as well. "thanks stiles." allison smiled gratefully at him before they sat down. allison, lydia, stiles and scott laughed as they recounted funny memories and they were all happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why, i just feel like stiles would be the one to get the girls their supplies for them. even if he is immature at times, he's serious when he needs to be sometimes.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the fight with donovan, stiles is severely injured and close to death. lydia senses his impending death and tells scott, who refuses to believe her. what happens when the group hear lydia scream stiles name? 
> 
> post 5x05

stiles turned to find donovan with a piece of scaffold in his chest, dead. stiles let out a shaky breath as he climbed down, letting out a growl of pain as he looked at the injuries he had sustained. he turned to look at his shoulder to find blood pouring out of the wound donovan had bit, his hands were blistered from trying to climb up the scaffold fast. he turned to look at his back and found he had deep scratches coating it. stiles knew he had to get to a hospital fast, but his jeep had broken down and his phone had died. he cursed as he found no way out of his probable death that was going to happen if he wasn't treated. stiles turned as he heard a noise but saw no one. he sighed, no one was coming for him. scott would hate him if he found out he had killed donovan. malia hated him right now because of the breakup. he, liam and mason weren't close in general. and lydia, he had no clue if she would feel his death or anything. stiles knew he was close to dying, his vision blurred and he felt himself fall to the ground, world going dark. 

lydia martin felt someone was going to die. someone close to them. she felt stiles was going to die. she rushed to find scott and found him at home, fixing his moterbike. "scott. i feel stiles is going to die." lydia told him, anxiously. "are you sure? he's at home, and isn't in any real danger." scott asked as he turned to face the banshee. "i'm a banshee, i sense when people die. or about to die. and i sense stiles is going to die." lydia tried to tell him. "you're probably having an off day. stiles is fine." scott told her. lydia stormed off as it began to rain. she walked home in the cold as she imagined what happened to stiles. he could have been attacked by the beast, he could be really injured and his best friend doesn't care. lydia stopped as the feeling in her chest got worse, the feeling of death so strong. she could feel the scream at the back of her throat and she rushed to stiles house. she barged in, the sheriff confused. "is stiles here?" her voice shook as she asked. "no, i thought he was with scott. why? what's wrong?" he asked the teen who froze. her heart was racing and she could feel the scream trying to tear itself free as stiles impending death loom closer and closer. "get to the school. something happened to stiles." lydia told the sheriff who froze then. "is- lydia, is he going to die?" he asked. the girl nodded her head as they rushed to the police car and sped to the school to find stiles jeep. "STILES!" the scream tore out of her throat. "no." she muttered as she and the sheriff jumped out of the car, rushing to find stiles. "oh my god." lydia muttered as she stared at stiles body lying limp on the ground. "no!" the sheriff had yelled, trying desperately to revive his son. "sheriff, it's too late. we got here too late." lydia's voice cracked. "no, we can save him." the sheriff tried as sobs tore out of his throat. "he's gone." lydia broke down as the boy who had loved her, who had protected her and kept her safe, lie dead on the ground. apparently, the sheriff had called for backup as the ambulance arrived, the sheriff holding onto stiles body. she knew scott would find out from his mother, who stood next to the sheriff, a look of horror and sadness on her face. lydia was so focused, she didn't notice the pack pull up, confused. "lydia, what happened? who's dead?" malia asked as the group stared at the ambulance. "who do you think?" her voice was harsh as she turned to scott. "i tried to tell you! i tried to warn you, but your selfish ass had to not believe me!" she snapped at scott, who looked horrified as he figured out who had died. "stiles is dead." scott said as the tears raced down his face. "w-what?" malia questioned, shakily. "stiles is dead, malia. because scott refused to believe me when i told him i felt him about to die." lydia growled as she stormed away from the group, leaving the pack divided. 

2 months had gone by since the funeral and lydia refused to go to school, to leave her house. the pack was broken. malia, liam and mason had walked away from scott, leaving him alone. although he was a true alpha, he felt more like an omega right now. the sheriff had barely acknowledged his existence or anyone's as he continued to drown his sorrows in booze. malia was ultimately heartbroken, her first love had died and the last thing she had said to him was 'you would leave me in a heartbeat if lydia asked you too.' and she had stormed off. liam and mason felt guilty. although they were not as close, they still cared for the dude. when they found out scott had ignored lydia's warning, they had been enraged. stiles own best friend had ignored the warning of his death, instead focusing on the beast, who was still around and killing people. when derek and peter had come back to town, they found out about stiles death and distanced themselves from scott, who was now well and truly alone. scott became depressed, refused to leave his house or his bed, even though his mother begged him too. he would snap at her every time, blaming himself for the death of his best friend, his brother. he should have believed lydia, and now stiles was gone. he smiled shakily as he thought of stiles and allison in heaven. when chris and isaac had heard, they came back for the funeral. isaac was furious that scott, stiles practical brother, had ignored the warning. chris was angry too, but more confused. lydia, malia, liam, mason, hayden, isaac, derek, the sheriff, peter, chris and braden visited his grave every month, telling him how life had been. scott visited too, alone of course. telling him how guilty he felt, how he should have listened to the warning. he looked at the words left on his grave. "we're supposed to take care of each other." scott had broke, it seemed the whole world was punishing him for letting his best friend die. scott left, heartbroken and ready to leave beacon hills.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> instead of their parents being taken, stiles, scott and allison are taken by the darach instead. their parents will stop at nothing to find their children, but what happens when they finally find them and only one is left alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some angst because, for some weird reason, angst is my fav thing to read and write lmao.

stiles knows he should be listening, should be paying attention to Ms Blake, but something feels off. he doesn't know why, it just does. as the bell goes, he stops, staring at Ms Blake. he knows something is wrong when she looks at him, a smirk playing on her lips but he ignores it and walks out the door. he tries to shake the feeling that something was going to happen, that another sacrifice was about to happen when he turns to find Ms Blake standing there, her grin wider. stiles eyes widen in realization, she's the darach, but before he could get a word out, she had grabbed something from her pocket and injected it into his neck. 'a needle.' he thought as his vision blurred before the world closed in around him. 

when stiles hadn't shown up for the pack meeting, scott got worried. stiles is always the first here, never late. so why would he be late today. his worry began to grow as the whole meeting went by and stiles had still not shown up. "has anyone seen stiles?" scott asked the group, who shook their heads no. "i saw him at school, but that was it." erica told the alpha. "i'll go check his house." scott left the loft, filled with dread. if stiles wasn't home, that means something had happened to him. as scott walked towards his friend's house, he heard branches rustling. he turned to find no one there and he shrugged, thinking he was just paranoid. when the noise got louder, he stopped again to see his english teacher, Ms Blake standing there with a cruel smirk. "looking for stiles?" was all she said before she blew wolfsbane at the wolf, who fell to the ground, unconscious. jennifer smirked as she grabbed the teen and dragged him to the nemeton, where stiles still lay unconscious. 

allison was worried when scott hadn't returned any of her calls. the pack meeting had ended a while ago and she knew he had gone looking for stiles. allison was sure if he hadn't found him, that he would return to the pack. but he hadn't, and allison grew worried as she sat in her room, staring out the window. she heard a noise and she jumped up hopefully, hoping it was scott. she sat down, disappointed, when she realized it was just a trick of the wind. before she could get up again and close the window, something had been placed at her neck and she let out a little noise of pain as the injection went in. she turned to look up at her captor and she saw her english teacher. 'she's the darach.' her last thought before her world went dark. 

the sheriff had returned to find stiles jeep missing and an empty house. 'weird.' noah thought as he entered the dark house. 'stiles always leaves the lights on when he gets home.' noah put it out of his mind as he walked upstairs to see if his son was there, and that he had left his jeep at the loft or something, but frowned when the room had been tidy, looking as if no one had been in it for hours. he didn't worry as he could have stayed at scott's house but when melissa, and chris, had shown up looking for their kids, he realized that stiles, and now scott and allison, had been missing. "do you think they're still at the loft?" melissa asked the pair. "allison was home. i heard her in her room." chris replied, a grim look on his face. "maybe stiles and scott are, and allison joined them?" noah suggested as they left the house. "scott would have called to say he would be late." melissa frowned as she spoke. "stiles would have checked to see if i was eating healthy." noah realized, worried. "so something's happened to our kids." melissa spoke, tone full of worry. "we have to find them. come on." chris told the two as they headed to the station, hearts sinking as they thought of their kids. 

the teens let out a groan as they woke to find themselves in a basement of some sorts. "stiles!" scott said as he turned to see his friend in the same position as he and allison were. "hey buddy." stiles voice was weak as he turned to look at the two. "well, well. look who's awake." they heard jennifer as she walked down the steps. "you're going to sacrifice us? why?" stiles questioned as he stared at the woman angrily. "i was going to go for your parents, but you three seem to be more the guardians." jennifer replied as she stepped closer to the trio. "then, i'll have the power of an alpha to help defeat deucalion." she added. "then why do you need them?" scott growled as he turned to his friends, worried. "they're a backup plan. if i fail to kill you, i'll kill them." scott watched as the two froze. "even without the power of the alpha, i'll still have two delicate humans that will make me stronger." jennifer explained, her smirk still on her face. "leave them alone." scott's eyes turned red as he struggled against the restraints. "don't even bother. i coated the ropes in wolfsbane." jennifer laughed as scott spat in her face. jennifer scowled as she picked up her murder weapon. "that won't kill me." scott told her. "i know." she turned to allison. "no!" both boys screamed as allison fell limp to the floor. "you- you said you would kill me, not them!" scott snarled as tears pour down his face. "i lied." she turned to stiles who tried desperately to free himself. "please." scott begged as she continued to head towards stiles, blood coating the weapon. scott turned to stiles, his friend, his brother. "stiles, look at me." scott's voice was desperate. stiles turned to face him, his eyes shining with unshead tears. "it's ok, scotty." stiles whispered, scott's heart breaking at the nickname. stiles only called him that when was afraid. the woman pressed the weapon to his throat and began to strangle him. stiles sobs died in his throat as his limp form fell forward. "no!" sobs shook scott's frame as he stared at the bodies of his best friend and his first love. the woman smirked as she left the basement, leaving scott alone to break down. he had failed them. he had failed them all. 

lydia rushed to the station as she felt the screams try and tear themselves out of her throat. when she entered the station, she turned to see Mrs McCall, sheriff stilinski and chris argent standing by the desk. they turned to face her, the worry grew as they sensed she was going to scream. "ALLISON!" lydia's body shook as she saw allison's limp form fall forward, where she was tied. chris froze. his little girl couldn't be gone, just couldn't. but he knew the girl would never lie about her best friend's death and chris collapsed to the ground as heart wrenching sobs tore out of his chest. allison was gone. just as he thought this couldn't get any worse, the girl let out another wail. full of heartbreak and horror. "STILES!" lydia fell to the floor as the image of stiles dropping like a marionette with it's strings cut off filled her head. melissa turned to the sheriff, who was frozen in horror. noah fell to the ground like chris and the sobs broke loose. melissa could feel the tears coming. lydia looked like she was done with the screams, which meant scott was ok, as ok as he could be when witnessing the death of your best friend and first love. but stiles was like her second son, she cared for him as if he were her own, which in a way he was. she looked down at the men and pulled them both into a hug, struggling to keep her own sobs in. "lydia?" melissa called to the teen, who was hyperventilating. "i- i know where she took them." lydia said, throat raw from screaming. noah and chris looked up at her, faces red. lydia rushed out of the station, the three following behind them. they arrived at a tree stump, the trio was confused but saw lydia looking at an entry way. they slowly walked down to the cellar, horrified at what they saw. the bodies of stiles and allison hung limp from the binds that had held them. scott was silently sobbing, flinching when he felt his mother's hands touch him. "i'm so sorry." scott sobbed as he stared at the parents. "i failed them. she said she was going to kill me, but she lied." another sob tore out of scott's throat as his mother untied the restraints. noah and chris held onto their children's bodies with everything they had. "we- we have to go." melissa spoke up, eyes wide as she stared at the damage. "chris, noah. we have to get them to the morgue." the words felt entirely wrong when talking about stiles and allison. they nodded, carrying the limp forms of their children as they left the cellar, the sobs from everyone heartbreaking. 

the funerals took place 6 weeks later allison's first as they found out, from a shaky scott, that she had died first. it had to be the hardest day in scott's life. it would have been manageable if stiles had been there but he wasn't. scott broke down as he spoke at both their funerals, recounting when he had first met both of them. stiles in the sandbox when they were 4, and allison that first day of school when she was the new girl. instantly, he always thought stiles would be there till the very end and, in a way, he was. he and allison watching from above. the funerals were over fast, barely anyone there for both as they wanted private services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this crappy work. i'm going to try and do more smutty stuff in future updates, but lately i've been in an angsty mood so yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the nogitsune, stiles feels extremely guilty, but what if the nogitsune left him with a little parting gift. a gift that allowed him to see the dead.

after the nogitsune, everyone was busy grieving the losses of allison and aiden to focus on stiles. not even his dad checked in on him these days and he felt kind of hurt, but not surprised. he was a killer and no one wants to be surrounded by a killer. he remembered showing up at the pack meeting right after it happened and found the pack comforting aiden and scott, knowing he had no right to be there, after everything he had done so he had left the loft quietly, making sure no one heard the door close. no one would care if he didn't show up. so stiles stopped showing up to pack meetings. soon, he stopped showing up to school and eventually he stopped leaving his room, choosing to lie in bed all day. he would hear scott downstairs, asking to see him, make sure he was okay. but every time he had shown up, stiles locked himself in his bathroom, refusing to leave unless scott left. it had taken stiles weeks to be able to face his friends again, to look at their faces and not be reminded of the pain he had caused them. ethan, chris and isaac had left town and stiles was close to following their lead as he stared at the pack for the first time in 5 months. "stiles?" he was jumped out of his thoughts as lydia called to him. he froze as his mind replayed the death of aiden, of allison. he couldn't do this. so he took off running, hearing the pack call out for him. he flinched as he turned to find derek standing behind him. "you don't have to be afraid to face us. we know it wasn't you." stiles flinched as derek reached for his hand. in his mind, all he heard was "you should be afraid to face us. we know it was you." he managed to free himself of derek's grip. he closed his eyes and began running, as fast as he could. when he opened his eyes, he found himself at the cemetery, in front of his mother's grave. "god, i'm so sorry mom." stiles sobbed as he leaned against the grave stone. "i bet you're really disappointed in me, huh?" he laughed bitterly. "i got allison, scott's first love, killed. and then i got aiden, ethan's twin brother killed." stiles spoke, the sobs tore from his throat. "stiles?" he heard from behind him. he turned to see someone he hadn't seen since that night that haunted him forever. "allison?" 

the girl turned to face him, smiling. "you can see me? like, really see me?" she asked, her voice soft. "yes. i can see you." stiles let out a sob as he stared at the transparent allison. "stiles, what happened to me was not your fault, you need to believe me. i was there to save lydia, and you." allison told him. "neither me nor aiden blame you for our deaths. we died saving the ones we loved." she said softly as the words caused him to sob. "allison, god. it was my fault. all of it. i let him in." stiles sobbed at the girl. "stiles, if it had been me possessed by the nogitsune, and i killed lydia or scott, would you blame me?" she asked. stiles shook his head no. "then why do you blame yourself? the nogitsune would have taken over sooner or later. but you still continued to fight even when you thought all hope was lost." allison replied as stiles eyes dried. "you let him in to save malia too, remember? if you hadn't, she would be 6 feet under with a hole in her head. you saved her." she told the teen softly. "i've got to go." allison waved as she disappeared with a soft smile. when allison left, he had no idea how late it had gotten. it was dark out as he stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting scott. stiles smiled softly as he saw his friend come and threw his hands around the alpha. "it's good to see you happy, what changed?" scott asked as he noticed his friends change of attitude. "clarity." was all stiles said as scott drove him home. 

when stiles woke that morning, he turned to see a shadow. "hello?" he questioned. "hi sweetheart." the familiar voice of his mother spoke back as she turned to face him. "mom?" his voice cracked as he stared at her, shocked. she stood up and sat on the bed next to her son. "oh honey." she spoke softly as stiles broke down. "i wish i could have been there while you grew up. but know i have always been here, watching you be happy with your friends. watching you talk to my grave every now and then." stiles froze as he remembered the conversation from yesterday. she seemed to be thinking along those lines too. "you have never disappointed me, baby. it was not your fault." stiles wished desperately he could be in her hold as she comforted him. "i should have done better." stiles sobbed as he hugged himself, imagining her comforting hugs. "sweetheart, you did as best as you could. and your father and i are so, so proud of the person you have become." his mother told him softly. "i love you, mom." he sobbed as she began to disappear. when she had left, stiles broke down, alone. he had no idea his father had been listening to his conversation until he burst through the door, pulling his son into a safe and warm hug. "i talked to her, dad. i talked to mom." stiles sobbed in his dad's hold. "i don't know how, or why, but i did. i talked to allison too, at the graveyard yesterday." stiles explained, sniffling as his dad held him. "what did they tell you?" his dad's voice was soft. "mom told me she wished she could have been there with me, watching me grow up and how she's always been here, watching us. she told me how proud she and you are of me." stiles remembered, tears pouring down his face. "and she's right. you deal with all this supernatural crap and still manage to stay strong, to survive." his dad whispered. "allison told me it wasn't my fault. not to blame myself. that her and aiden didn't blame me for their deaths. that they died saving us, their friends." he shook in his dad's hold as he recounted her words. "she's right too. she knows that wasn't you, that you were just as much a victim as she or aiden were. and, though they may not be here today, you are and you have stayed so strong." his dad replied. stiles smiled softly at his dad, before his eyes drifted close and he fell asleep in his father's warm and loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> so here is one shot 1! if y'all have any ideas, please don't hesitate to comment. i need ideas because my dumbass can't think of any. anyways, i'm on holidays so i'll be writing heaps, i hope.


End file.
